Madly In Love
by AliceXShunMEGAFan17
Summary: Alice has feelings for Shun, but she doesn't realize them yet. Shun has feelings for Alice, but Fabia keeps getting into the way. How will this couple get together? Will Alice get Shun or will Fabia steal him from her? Pairings: AxS, DxR, JxB, CxJ, OCxOC
1. Arrival

Me: Hey people! This is my first fanfic so cross your fingers for good luck.

Dan: Crossing my fingers. Happy?

Me: How did _you_ get here?

Dan: You dummy, I used the back door.

Me: What back door?

A back door suddenly appears.

Dan: See?

Me: Well, do you know who else can come from that back door?

Dan: Superman?

Me: No, Runo!

Dan: Ahhh!

Runo: Who are you screaming at?

Chases Dan across the room.

Me: Okay, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. Just my OC. If I did own it though Alice and Shun would be together.

* * *

Madly In Love

Chapter 1

Arrival

Alice's P.O.V.

It was a beautiful spring day. The cherry blossom petals were falling off the trees. I just loved walking through this path. I've been doing this ever since my grandfather let me stay in Japan. It was almost perfect. I felt that something was missing though. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was from Runo. She said to come to the cafe ASAP. Oh well, there goes my peace and quiet. When I got to the cafe I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Dan, Marucho, Dustin, Shun, and three other people I didn't know. The girl was clinging on to Shun and he looked cool about it. I felt a little bad.

"Uh, Earth to Alice. Aren't you going to say hi to us?" Dan asked.

I was so suprised that I forgot to say hello to all the brawlers.

"Oh, sorry. I was just so surprised. Hi anyway!" I said with a smile. Then I hugged Dan, Marucho, and Dustin. Shun wasn't the type who liked to hug so I just smiled at him. The cafe was closed, but then I heard the door open.

"Hey strangers! Sorry to keep you waiting."

It was Angelica. She was so random at times. Then she hugged Dan, Marucho, Dustin, and Shun. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"So are you going to introduce us to your new friends, Dan?" Runo asked in an annoyed tone. She looked as if she was ready to bop him.

"Oh yeah! I was about to do that anyways," Dan replied. He probably wasn't going to though. Dan was a little unintelligent at times.

"This is Jake, Ren, and Fabia. Say hi, guys!" He pointed to the guy with red hair, then the guy with the white hair, and then to the girl with the navy blue hair. He made a big show taking their hands and making them wave at us.

"And these are their bakugan, Coredem, Linehalt, and Aranaut."

"Hello," all the bakugan said.

"So, are we going to show them around or what?" Julie sqealed with excitement.

"Yeah, I agree with Julie," Angelica said.

"Well, let's go then!" Dan yelled.

* * *

Me: Bad start,huh? I'll make it better in the next chapter. I'm never good at making the beginning for stories.

Dan: You got that right.

Me: RUNO!

Dan: Oh no!

Runo: I'm going to kill you, Dan.

Me: Well, that's all. See you next time.


	2. The Mall

Me: Sorry to keep you waiting. The login for fanfiction just doesn't show the things under "Are you human?" for my computer. It's annoying. The first two times they didn't put "Are you human?" there, but then in the third time they did. It was my pesky brother who kept you guys waiting, too. I just I want to call him an idiot all the time.

Dan: I'm not an idiot!

Me: I wasn't talking about you, Dan, but if you want me to call you an idiot I can.

Dan: No! Please don't!

Me: I take that as a yes, Idiot.

Idiot: Hey! That's not my name!

Me: It is now. Look.*points to Idiot's shirt*

Idiot looks at his shirt. His shirt has a name tag that reads, "Hello My Name Is Idiot"

Idiot: THAT IS NOT MY NAME!

Runo comes in.

Runo: Whoa! Dan, I never knew you changed your name to Idiot. *smirks*

Idiot: MY NAME IS NOT IDIOT!

Me: Whatever you say, Idiot.*high-fives Runo*

Idiot: MY NAME IS NOT IDIOT!

Julie: Whoa! Your name is like Idiot now, Dan?

Idiot:*face gets red*

Shun, Marucho, Dustin, Angelica, and Alice walk into the room.

Idiot: Oh, great. Just my luck.

Shun: Nice name, Idiot.*smirks*

Idiot: Why me?

Alice: Shun.

Angelica: That is a name to be proud of, Idiot.*smirks and high-fives Shun*

Alice: Angelica.

Angelica: Sorry, Alice, but the temptation was great.

Dustin: Are we going to do the profile or what?

Marucho: I agree with Dustin.

Me: Okay, Okay. We'll do the profile.

* * *

OC Profile

Name: Angelica  
Age: 17  
Hair: Long, black, straight then flips at bottom, usually styled like when you take several strands of hair from each side of your head then pull them back, it is all held by an purple lily, bangs cover the left side of her head but shows her eyes  
Skin Tone: Pale with a really light brown  
Eye Color: Purple  
Outfit: Purple buttoned blouse that is rolled up to elbow length, a black one buton vest over, blue skinny jeans, and a black pair of boots  
Attitude: Kind, caring, teasing, serious, random, smart, and fun  
Atribute: Darkus  
Bakugan: Persefion (per-SEF-fe-on) - Persefion can change her attribute when ever she wants to. She looks like Sirenoid except when she changes her attribute her colors change to the attribute's color. Instead of a harp she has a sword and sheild, and instead of a robe she has a flowing gown. She has large angel like wings that always stay white

Name: Dustin  
Age: 17 Hair: Short, dark brown, stlyled like Joe's hair  
Skin Tone: Pale with a really light brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Outfit: Blue T-shirt, a jean jacket that is rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers  
Attitude: Friendly, caring, smart, and serious Atribute: Aquos Bakugan: Posiedion (po-SE-di-on) - Posiedion can trick other bakugan one way or another. He looks like a well armored dolphin. His armor is gold and his top side is dark blue. His underside is light blue though.

* * *

Me: Now on with the story.

Runo: AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does not own bakugan. If she did though, she would include the original brawlers in every season.

* * *

Madly In Love  
Chapter 2  
The Mall

Alice's P.O.V.

Julie and Dan were showing the three strangers everything from where Dan used to live to the battle where Dan beat Masquerade. There were little comments from Drago sometimes and the sound of Jake oohing and aweing, but other than that nobody said a word except the for two. Fabia was walking really close to Shun. She kept on looking at him. It was as if the two were dating. Wait! What am I thinking? Why am I even noting this? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Then Fabia stopped walking.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interupt the tour, but I'm a little chilly," Fabia said. She crossed her arms then rubbed them to show us that she was cold. "Shun, could I borrow your jacket?" Fabia asked innocently.

"Sure."

That was all Shun said. When he handed the jacket to her she said that it was so warm. I don't know why, but I got that bad feeling again.

"Wait a minute," Angelica started to say, "It isn't cold outside, it's 76 degrees Farenheit out here with a little breeze. I'd say that this weather is perfect."

To think of it, Angelica was right. It pretty much was perfect outside.

"Well, I just got cold. Nothing wrong with that, right?" Fabia asked with lightly pouting look on her face.

Something was up.

"You know what, guys? I'm hungry," Dan suddendly said.

"Your always hungry, Dan," Drago spoke up.

"Yeah you big doofus!" Runo yelled.

Then Runo started hitting him and calling him and idiot. We all spent ten minutes calming her down enough so that she would just glare at him. We started walking again. This time to find a place to eat.

"Hey everybody! It's the mall!" Julie shouted.

Runo, Angelica, and I all groaned. Being at the mall with Julie would be like continuously running from a crazed fan. Even worst.

"Okay, let's go then," I said with a fake smile.

We all knew how it could end if Julie didn't go to the mall.

"It's probably going to be lots of fun," Fabia said jubilantly.

Fabia probably doesn't know what she's getting into. I just hope she could survive.

* * *

Fabia's P.O.V.

I can't wait to get something hot to impress Shun. Maybe something red. He'll probably kiss me afterwards. Yea!

30 Minutes later...

"Or maybe you should take this one," Julie asked. She was helping me pick out clothes. The tank top she was holding looked like a snug fit. It had spaghetti straps and it was white. It also had some white sequins on the top. It is a total yes.

"I love it!" I sqealed."It totally goes with the shorts!" I held the shorts up. They were really short. They were also blue with a black sequin belt. It was also snug.

"Okay, lets buy some more stuff," Julie sqeaked.

* * *

Julie's P.O.V.

Fabia's trying to impress someone. Only one guess to who that can be. I don't like her with Shun and I think that Shun and Alice would be really cute together. Better test Shun. If picks Fabia it's his problem. A little drama isn't bad right?

* * *

One Hour later (Thankfully) ...

Alice's P.O.V.

When Julie and Fabia came out they were holding seven shopping bags in each hand.

"Ready to go home," Julie squeaked.

* * *

Me: I know. Terrible ending. Oh, and pretend that the brawlers didn't move and that Jake is the new kid in town. I know that Fabia is OOC but I can't keep her like the way she is in the episodes. Please review. Oh, and Thank-you flippy17 for reviewing. Please don't move on. Well, that is if you are going to move on from AlicexShun to FabiaxShun don't move on. If you mean to move on in life, I guess so. 


	3. Truth Or Dare

Me: Hey guys! I know you love me so write reviews. Come on, don't be shy. Everybody loves me.

Dan: Everybody loving you? That's hilarious! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Me: And just when I was going to give you another chance, Idiot.

Idiot: Do we have to go over this again?

Me: No. You're an idiot. Face it. Now end of discussion.

Idiot: What?

Me: You heard what I said. Now, about when I said that everybody loves me so write those reviews, I was just kidding. Anybody supporting me silently, Thank-You.

Angelica: Hmm. Dan's name is still Idiot. Interesting.

Me: I know right?

Dustin: Come on guys. Dan is not an idiot. He just isn't really smart sometimes.

Idiot: Yeah- Wait a minute!

Shun: I think there's your proof that he's an idiot. Reason one, he started to agree with you. Reason two, he thinks that he's really smart.

Idiot: Hurtful.

Marucho: Let's just start the story, O.K.?

Me: Alright.

Alice and Runo enter the room.

Runo: On with the story.

Alice: Disclaimer- AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does not own bakugan or the song. If she did, there would be something going on with me and Shun.

* * *

Madly In Love  
Chapter 3  
Truth Or Dare

Shun's P.O.V. (Finally)

Uh. I hate her. I just despise Fabia. I hate her clinging on to me and asking me to borrow my jacket. Uh! The only one I love is Alice. I don't think she feels the same way though. She treats me like she would treat the others. I wish that we could be more though. Oh well. If she's happy I'm happy.

"We're ready to go home!" Julie squealed.

"Okay, let's all go to my place," Marucho suggested.

Marucho's place wasn't too far from here, so we just walked there.

"I'm finished walking for now," Angelica said as she fell on the couch.

She was a ninja in trainig, but she loved to be random. I figured that she thought that the walk was a warm-up.

"Me too!" Preyas said.(pretend that they still had their bakugans from season 1)

"You didn't even walk a step," Angelica said accusingly.

"Well, watching you girls run made me dizzy and tired," Preyas replied.

"Oh whatever," Angelica said cooly.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" yelled Julie. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"I'm in!" Fabia yelled jubilantly.

"ME TOO!" Dan screamed.

"Dan, you don't have to scream. However, I'm in," Runo scolded.

"Prepare for the dare because I'm joining," Angelica said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"I don't know," Dustin said.

"Oh, come on. Please Dustin. For me," Angelica pleaded with puppy dog eyes. It was hard to resist. She and Dustin were close friends so Dustin gave up reluctantly.

One by one everybody joined. Even the bakugan.

"O.K. let's get this started," squealed Julie, "I go first, Runo, Truth or Dare?"

Runo being a Dare Devil in this game picked dare.

"I dare you to tell Dan how you really feel about him." Julie smiled triumphantly. Match making was her hobby.

Runo started to blush badly.

"I-I r-really l-l-l-like h-h-him," she stuttered.

Dan's jaw dropped.

"I-I l-like y-y-you too R-R-Runo," he stuttered.

"Awe, we have a couple," Julie sniffed.

"O.K. Truth of Dare, Angelica?" Runo questioned.

"I have a good feeling about dare, so dare me." answered Angelica.

"I dare you to sing!" Runo yelled.

Everybody loved to hear Angelica sing.

"I'm going to sing Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift," Angelica said.

The song was awesome! We all clapped for her. Angelica blushed. She rarely showed her shy side.

"My turn!" Angelica cried. "Shun, Truth or Dare?" she asked excitedly.

"Dare," I answered simply.

She smirked. Uh oh, this could not be good.

"I dare you to kiss Alice on the lips for at least a minute!" Angelica cried.

Or maybe this could be good. My heart was beating faster. Fabia gasped, Alice's eyes widened, Angelica smirked, Julie squealed and high-fived Angelica, and everybody else was either amazed or oohing.

"Whatever," I simply said.

I got close to Alice and smiled devilishly. She was blushing.

"Oh kiss already!" Preyas yelled.

Then I closed the space between us. Her lips were so soft. This was better than I imagined. I was so surprised when she kissed back though. I thought that she liked me as just a friend. I unconsciously slid my hands to her waist. Then I felt warm, soft hands around my neck. I began to stroke her soft, luxurious hair. Then I pulled her closer to me. How long we stayed in that position is something I don't know, but it was defiantly longer than a minute. When we finally broke for air, everybody except for Fabia was cheering. Even the bakugan were cheering.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Shun," Alice whispered back.

How long I've been waiting to hear those words. I felt like soaring into the sky.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting, but Truth or Dare here," Angelica apologized.

I reluctantly pulled away from Alice.

Later on that day, I whispered Thank-you to Angelica. She smiled and said that it was absolutely no problem.

* * *

Fabia's P.O.V.

Ahhh! That witch, Angelica, just made my Shun kiss that wretched wench. They both will pay!

* * *

Me: Ooh! What could that mean? Only way to find out. I promise that the bakugan will be talking more in the next chapter. Read more and Thank-you JazzGirl123.


	4. Some More Dares

Me: Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for the people who added my story to their favorites. You know who you are. (kitten9322, JazzGirl123, flippy17)

Dan: Did you change my name back, yet?

Me: Yeah I did. Somehow Alice convinced me.

Dan: Thanks Alice!

Alice: Any time, Dan. *smiles warmly*

Me: Well, I promised to have the bakugan talking more and I did it.

Drago: You finally remember us?

Me: I always remember you. It's just hard to think of parts for you guys.

Tigrerra: Well, I'm not complaining.

Me: Could you do the disclaimer, Tigrerra?

Tigrerra: It would be an honor. Disclaimer- AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does not own bakugan.

* * *

Madly In Love  
Chapter 4  
Some More Dares

A Lot Later On In Truth Or Dare...

Drago's P.O.V. (Weren't expecting that were you?)

"O.K. Drago, Truth or Dare?" asked Preyas.

"I pick dare," I said confidently.

"You have to walk from where you are to where I am in ball form," Preyas said gleefully.

Preyas was a yard away from me. Walking in ball form is torture! Why did I have to pick dare?

I started to waddle to him. After many "Pick it up soldier!", cheering, and falling, I made it.

"Your going to pay for this," I yelled.

"Gorem, Truth or Dare?" I asked quickly.

"Dare," Gorem said uneasily.

If I could smirk in ball form, I would've. Preyas is going to pay after all the times he pranked us or made us miserable. We all had enough of him.

"I dare you smack Preyas with your hammer in your true form 17 times!"

This was going to be good. Gorem looked horrified though.

"D-Do I h-h-have to?" Gorem stuttered.

"Yes, don't you remember all those times Preyas pranked you?" I asked.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Hey, Gorem! Come over here," yelled Preyas.

"O.K."

As Gorem rolled over to Preyas he rolled into glue, then some pink feathers.

"I didn't know you liked pink," Preyas said as he was laughing. "Let me help you with your fashion taste!"

Then Preyas flung pink sparkles at Gorem. After that he put fake pink diamond stickers on Gorem. Gorem couldn't do anything because he was glued to the table. However, Gorem let it go for a while. (I wonder how.) After all that Gorem was the laughing stock for a month or more. Gorem swore to get revenge shortly afterward.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

Gorem was boiling with anger now. Since it was a dare Marucho and Julie had to use the gate cards to let the bakugan go into their true form whether they liked it or not.. Julie was hesitant because she didn't want hurt Marucho's feelings. Marucho was hesitant because it would probably hurt Preyas. However, everybody, even Marucho, couldn't wait for Preyas to get bopped. He pranked everyone. Everyone.

When Julie and Marucho threw their bakugan, Gorem started to bop Preyas. It was quite a show. Preyas kept on pleading, but Gorem kept on chasing him. Gorem would bop Preyas sometimes and sometimes he missed. Gorem was no longer a sweet bakugan. Everybody was laughing their heads off. When they were finished, Preyas was covered in bruises.

"Payback!" everybody yelled.

* * *

After a few dares...

Dustin's P.O.V.

"Truth or Dare, Dustin?" Julie squealed.

"Dare," I answered.

"I dare you to date Angelica for one day," Julie squealed again.

My jaw dropped. To date Angelica for one day! Sure she was my best friend and I loved her, but why would she be interested in me. I'm not a ninja. I'm not perfect. She is a ninja. She is perfect. Not me. I'm just plain old Dustin. However, my heart skipped a beat. I went up to ask Angelica.

"Angelica, will you go on a date with me?" I asked. I was blushing and waiting for the no.

"Sure. It's a dare, right?" Angelica replied cooly.

I felt like soaring, but I hid my emotions.

"O.K"

* * *

Fabia's P.O.V.

Hmm. The little princess, Angelica, is going on a date with Dustin. I should help. Mmwahahaha!

* * *

Me: I know. It's a pretty short chapter, but more will happen in the next chapter. My chapters might be short, but they're updated quickly.

Preyas: Yeah, right.

Me: Look! It's Jenny and Jewels!

Preyas: Oh no!

Me: *laughing*

Preyas: What?

Me: I tricked you. Man, you are easy to trick!

Preyas: Says the girl who got tricked by and idiot named Carlos.

Me: I wasn't tricked by him.

Preyas: Then why were you screaming when he said that your marshmallows were spiders.

Me: There could have been spiders on it.

Preyas: He said that they were spiders. Not that there were spiders on it.

Me: So what's the difference?

Preyas: Dummy.

Me: Hey! Anyway, can any of you readers tell me what a A/N or AN is? I don't know the exact meaning. See you soon. Bye!


	5. First Dates Are Scary!

Me: Yellow! Sorry for the late update. School has been keeping me away from you guys with homework. Thank-you marshmellowsleeping for reviewing. You're one of my many favorite  
authors, but I don't have enough time to find your stories yet.

Dan: Can you get on with it?

Me: Manners, Dan.

Dan: But I did use my manners.

Me: You forgot to say please.

Dan: Can you _please_ get on with it?

Me: O.K. but I also got sick so be careful, Dan. I mean it.

Dan: O.K.

Dustin: Disclaimer- AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does not own Bakugan.

* * *

Madly In Love  
Chapter 5  
First Dates Are Scary!

Angelica's P.O.V.

"It's getting late, guys," Dustin said.

Typical Dustin. It's been two hours since we've begun Truth or Dare and it was just 4:00. It was just the afternoon.

"I guess we should quit the game," I started to say, "We should get back to cafe and do something else."

"O.K. We can catch-up at the cafe!" Julie squealed.

"Alright!" everyone yelled.

When we got up, Dustin came to me and asked if I'd like to go on our date tomorrow. Luckily, tomorrow was Sunday so I accepted. I secretly liked Dustin. Not a major crush, but a crush. Julie must have thought we were perfect together. I hate her sometimes. Luckily, she never could read my sealed emotions. I glad for that.

We took Marucho's limo. Whoa! Is Shun actually sitting next to Alice? OMG! I can not wait to see what will happen with those two lovebirds!

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

I can not believe it! Shun kissed me! Oh, I feel like thanking Angelica. Better do it later though. Wait! I thought that Fabia was going out with Shun! I better ask him. Uh oh. Fabia's right next to him. Better ask him later.

"Oh Shun, can you tell me about the time when you guys saved earth?" Fabia asked as she battered her eyelashes.

"Why don't you just ask Dan to tell you," Shun said calmly.

Fabia looked hurt then complained,"But I want _you_ to tell me."

"Too bad so sad," Shun replied.

"Shun," I lightly scolded. It was sort of mean of him to say that to her even if she was really annoying.

"What?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell her."

"But I don't want to tell her. I want to live my life without telling her," he said.

"Alright," I said.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" he whispered into my ear.

I started blushing.

"Sure," I said.

"You know that you look really cute when you blush," Shun said as he chuckled.

Finally we got to the cafe.

"Yo Runo, can I get some food over here!" Dan yelled.

"YOU IDIOT! GET YOUR OWN FOOD!" Runo screamed back.

"Geez Runo. No need to scream," Dan said cooly.

"Didn't you yell first? It would only make sense that I would scream at you," Runo said as she was struggling to keep herself from strangling Dan.

Luckily we got her to cool her down. She was still glaring daggers at Dan, though.

"I'm gonna go home guys," Julie said.

"Me too. I haven't seen my parents in a long time," Marucho agreed.

"Where am I and Ren going to stay?" Fabia asked.

"You can stay with me," Marucho answered.

One by one all the brawlers left to go home.

* * *

Sunday at 11:00

Angelica's P.O.V.

"So what do you want to do?" Dustin asked me.

"I don't know. I just like sitting here and having fresh air to breathe," I replied.

Just then I spotted Alice and Shun. Alice must have noticed me too since she walked over. She's too polite. She's probably on a date with Shun. Poor Shun.

"Hi Angelica," Alice said as she got closer.

"Nice to see you Alice," I greeted her.

Just when she was about to get next to me she tripped on something and as fast as lighting Shun caught her.

"Alice! How did you trip?" he asked with a worried tone.

"I-I don't know," she replied.

"It's probably a kid's harmless prank," I suggested. "Nothing to worry about."

Shun muttered something under his breath, but I didn't hear it.

"Hey, I have and idea!" I shouted, "Let's do a double date. Since dates are so nerve racking being together might let us ease up. We can spend time with our dates and if somebody wants to break apart from the group they can."

Shun didn't look too happy with the idea, but Alice agreed and since Shun wouldn't do anything to upset Alice he agreed too. Dustin looked a little nervous though.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked them.

"Well it's 12:00 so let's have lunch," Alice suggested.

* * *

Fabia's P.O.V.

Well that didn't work. Shun caught her instead. Time to set more traps.

* * *

Shun's P.O.V.

"Where do you guys want to eat?"Angelica asked us.

"Anywhere is okay with me," Dustin answered.

"Do you want to walk around to find a place to eat?" Alice asked.

"Okay," we all said.

We walked and walked to find a place to eat when Alice saw a restaurant called Lucinda's. It wasn't fancy, but the food smelled great. Then a waitress came by. She led us to our table and left.

"What are you going to order, Alice," I asked.

"I don't know yet," she answered.

* * *

Fabia's P.O.V.

So they're eating there, huh? Let's see what I can do. I know! First, I need my make up kit. A little here and a little there and I'm finished!

When They Finished Ordering and Eating...

"Oops!" I exclaimed as I purposely spilled soda on Alice's outfit. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I swear," I lied.

"It's okay," Alice replied.

"Here let me help you," as I smeared the soda all over the area I spilled.

"Just get out," Shun said.

"Okay," I said in a fake scarred voice. I left with a smile on my face.

* * *

Shun's P.O.V.

We were all finished eating and we almost got up when a girl in blond hair came in and spilled soda on my Alice. Stupid blond.

* * *

Me: I just reread my earlier chapters and they have mistakes in them. Reread the parts you didn't get and I probably fixed it.


	6. Continuation Of The Date

Me: Okay, since there were mistakes in the previous chapters, please tell me my mistakes if you catch them. Thank-you JazzGirl123 and shadowjinx for reviewing. Sorry for the 5 day wait,  
though. First, it was school and then I got sick.

Dan: You got that right.*cough*

Me: I told you that I was sick. *sigh*

Dan:*glare*

Shun: Can we start now?

Me: Want to do the disclaimer?

Shun: Sure. Disclaimer-AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does not own Bakugan or Forever 21.

* * *

Madly In Love  
Chapter 6  
Continuation Of The Date

Alice's P.O.V.

Oh the poor girl. I wouldn't like to be on Shun's bad side. She looked familiar, though. Better shrug it off.

"Should we go get a new top?" Angelica asked. Luckily, the soda only spilled on my green tank top.

"I don't want to go back to Runo's place so yeah," Shun answered.

We all went to the nearest shop.

"I just love Forever 21," Angelica said. "They sell dirt cheap stuff and some of their fashions look great." The boys said that they needed to do something so they walked out of the store. "Well, I personally wouldn't like to be stuck in a shop if I was a boy," Angelica said thoughtfully. After a while, we found another green tank top since I prefered another one. It cost us $4.80. After we paid for it, we went outside to wait for the boys.

* * *

Shun's P.O.V.

While the girls were shopping, Dustin and I were walking.

"So, is your date with Angelica going well?" I asked Dustin. Angelica was really random so I didn't know what Dustin thought of her.

"I guess it's going okay," he replied. "I knew that our date was probably going to be really random, but I didn't expect this."

"I know what you mean," I said. Suddenly a question popped into my mind.

"Do you like Angelica as a girlfriend?" I asked. Dustin blushed.

"Yeah, but don't tell her yet," he said quickly.

"No problem," I promised.

"Let's get back. The girls are probably finished," Dustin suggested.

"Sure," was all I said.

* * *

Fabia's P.O.V.

I need to distract the boys!

* * *

Me: I know. Short chapter. I'm in a rush right now. Thank-You for all the reviews! Bye!


	7. Separation

Me: Sorry for the wait. I live near Houston, so school isn't over. Super Bowl and the Puppy Bowl was on Sunday. Don't you expect me to watch it? Anyway that's my reason for not  
writing Sunday. Plus, it was Valentines Day just five days ago. Happy Valentine's Day! (Even though it's a little too late to say it now.)

Dan: Go Packers! Their colors should be red though. And Happy Valentines Day everybody!*cough*

Me: I told you I got sick. Anyway, I will keep Fabia OOC. I just can not keep her like in the cartoons. The P.O.V.s will be longer hopefully and there will be more descriptions. Thanks to all the reviews!

Dan: Don't you just love the the half-time show. Their outfits are cool and they look like robots dancing. *cough*

Me: Dan, I wasn't talking about the half-time show, but the outfits were cool.

Dan: And I wasn't talking about the half-time show.*cough*

Me: Uh, you were talking about the half-time show.

Dan: No, I was talking about the potatoes. *cough*

Me: Yeah. Okay I guess.

Runo: What is that idiot talking about now?

Me: Potatoes.

Runo: Oh. *gets a mallet out of nowhere*

Dan: What is that for, Runo? *asks in a scared voice*

Runo: You got off topic. Plus, all you can think of is whatever you're thinking of. You're probably don't remember what you did wrong five days ago!

Dan: Um, what did I do wrong two days ago?

Runo: YOU FORGOT ME ON VALENTINES DAY!

Me: O.O *gasp* Ooh! You forgot about Runo on Valentines Day! Not a good move, Dan!

Dan: Two days ago was was Valentines Day?

Me: *gasp* YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT TWO DAYS AGO WAS VALENTINES DAY! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!

Julie: Bad move, Dan.

Dan: Well, you said Happy Valentines Day!

Me: Did I not say "Plus, it was Valentines Day five days ago"?

Marucho: I think that it would be a wise decision to run. _Now_, Dan.

Julie: I'll do the disclaimer.

Me: Good idea. I need Dan for the story.

Julie: AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does not own Bakugan.

* * *

Madly In Love  
Chapter 7  
Separation

Fabia's P.O.V.

Stupid ninja moves! I'm only getting Alice and Shun closer with every trap and Angelica is avoiding each trap. Stupid traps! Argh! Why won't they work? Better go away.

I started to cry. I've never felt like this over a boy before. I looked completely different with my blond wig, red lipstick, black mascara, and blue eye shadow on. I just don't understand how Shun picked her instead of me. Why did he kiss her? Why did he like her? Why was she more fragile? Why was she more delicate? Why was she more beautiful? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? I ran to my room in Marucho's Mansion. After a while I laid on my back and thought for a moment. Then my lips began to curl. She might of won the battle, but she didn't win the war yet. That girl was going to pay!

I cleaned the mascara running down on my face and I cleaned the make-up from my face. Luckily, I ran into Marucho.

"Can you get me to learn at Dan's school?" I asked him, "I'm curious about school. I was always home schooled back in Neithia. I don't think they taught me the things that Dan's school teaches."

"Well, I guess I can," Marucho replied thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Marucho!" I probably shouted.

"Those two witches are going to have to watch their backs," I thought as I smiled deviously.

* * *

Shun's P.O.V (Sorry. Couldn't let them go to school yet.)

I wondered why we got pranked so much. It was really weird. Oh well, keeping Alice away from those traps is my duty. Some of them were really dangerous like that one with a snake in the box.

"Do you want to split-up?" asked Dustin.

"Sure," I said.

"We can split-up, but be careful," Angelica said with concern in her voice.

"Okay. We will," I reassured her.

"You guys be careful, too," Alice said in her sweet voice. "Who knows what those traps were for."

"Okay. We'll be careful," Angelica said softly.

After that, we split-up. I was holding Alice's hand and we were just walking. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Hold on," I told Alice.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"You'll see," I answered and as quick as lighting, I held her bridal style. Then I ran to a certain place.

"You can open your eyes now," I said. Alice slowly opened her eyes and looked at the area surrounding her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked around.

"This place is the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" she exclaimed.

The scenery was perfect. A clear, mini series of waterfalls fell into a large pond filled with clear water, koi fish, and water lilies. Cherry blossoms were surrounding the beautiful pond. There were some other pastel colored flowers that matched the colors of the cherry blossoms and water lilies. There was also a little Japanese styled temple. The temple had a few pink orchids in there. The skies were also the perfect shade of blue.

"Everything here is so breath taking," Alice said as she spun around.

"I know," I said with a chuckle.

"How did you find this place?" Alice asked.

"Well, I didn't really find this place," I answered.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked puzzled.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said suddenly feeling depressed.

"Oh," Alice said realizing that she said something wrong.

Then for a few minutes, we just stood quietly.

"It's not your fault though," I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." That was all she said.

"You know that no matter what, I'll still love you," I said quietly.

I saw Alice's eyes widen.

"Oh!" Alice cried. Suddenly she did something very unexpected. She jumped on top of me! The next thing I know I'm on the ground with Alice on top of me.

"I thought that you hated me," she whimpered.

"Never," I whispered into her ear.

Then I moved my face closer to her's and kissed her. The kiss was like last time's kiss except this one was more passionate. When we finally broke for air, she sat on me.

"Does that mean you promise to never leave me?" Alice asked.

"Of course," I answered as I hugged her.

I felt complete.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V. (Yes! Shun's P.O.V. was longer!)

Oh my gosh! He promised. I feel so complete!

After a while I snuggled closer to him.

"Shun."

"Yeah."

"Are you dating Fabia?" I asked in a worried tone. What if he was cheating on Fabia with me? I hope he isn't, but it isn't impossible.

"Alice, can you please get off me?" he asked.

Oh no! He really is cheating! I started to shake violently, but I stood up. Then Shun got up. He held a knife in his hand. Oh no! Is he trying to kill me? I started shaking more violently then before.

After that, he did something really unexpected. He carved a large heart that had said "A.G. and S.K. Forever". It was so sweet.

"You didn't really think that I would date Fabia, cheat on you, or try to kill to kill you, right?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I sort of thought you would do all those things just now," I said sheepishly.

"I would never do anything like that," he said seriously.

"I know that now," I whispered into his ear. "I just panicked with the killing part. Otherwise, I would have known that." He chuckled and hugged me.

"You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm a little worried about how Angelica's and Dustin's date is going."

Now that I thought about it, I was worried too.

"I hope they're doing okay," I said thoughtfully.

* * *

Angelica's P.O.V.

"Okay, I have no idea about what we should do," I said.

"Me either," Dustin groaned. It has been about 30 minutes since Alice and Shun left and we were bored stiff.

"Want to battle?"

"You suggested that 10 times already, Angelica," Dustin pointed out.

"Well, I'm really bored!" I complained.

"Then this is the last battle we're gonna do on this date."

"But this is the first one!"

"Let's just battle."

"Okay, but I have a surprise for you!" I said excitedly. "We won't need to go to Bakugan Interspace."

"What do you mean? Bakugan Interspace is the only place that we can go to play Bakugan."

"Not with me," I smiled. "Wait here." I zoomed off then I brought Persefion and Posiedion to the park with us. "Here's your gauntlet," I said as I handed Dustin's Bakugan and gauntlet to him.

"No way!" he yelled, "This thing brings back a lot of good memories!"

"Yeah, it does," I agreed. "Now are we gonna start this or what?"

"But I don't have any cards."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give this to you," I said as I handed him his cards.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Dustin answered.

"Bakugan! Field open!"

"Gate cards set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" yelled Dustin,"Bakugan, stand! Rise Aquos Posiedion!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" I yelled,"Bakugan, stand! Show them what you're made of Persefion!"

(Sorry, I'm not really good at writing battles. Let's just pretend that the battle lasted for one hour, okay?)

One Hour Later...

"Yes! I won!" I shouted.

"Next time we'll be victorious," Posiedion said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," I said.

"Angelica, let's not forget our manners. Even if the boys lost and we want to wipe it in their face," Persefion lightly scolded.

"Alright," I agreed.

"You know what? Let's go home. I'm tired," Dustin said wearily.

"Okay," I agreed again and we went to our homes after saying goodbye.

* * *

Me: Sorry for not updating for soooo long, but this was actually hard to write. More action in the next chapter. Bye!


	8. I Hate School!

Me: Hello readers! I want to say thank-you to everybody who reviewed. I never thought that I would get any reviews and I didn't think anybody would read the story. I have a mission for all of you AxS fans. For those who have read Lady Anata's AxS stories you would know that she is probably making her outline for her incomplete sequel. I think that we should PM her encouraging things so that she knows we want to read her story. I guess you can put your ideas in. I just want her to forget the past and write the stories. When I feel down I write stories to forget or I write stories and make a different ending.

Alice: That's a good mission to give your readers.

Me: I know and thank-you!

Shun: Disclaimer- AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does not own Bakugan.

Me: HEY! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Shun: Oh well.

* * *

Madly In Love  
Chapter 8  
I Hate School!

Nobody's P.O.V.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!" cried Julie.

"Oh my gosh, you tons of things to wear!" Runo yelled at her.

"Can't you wear a pink tank, white short, black short jacket, long white high heels boots, and some gold jewelry?" Angelica asked.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of that?" Julie yelled.

"Stop yelling. We just woke up," Alice said sleepily.

"I know what you mean," Angelica said yawning.

One Hour Later...

"Where's Marucho's limo?" Julie screamed.

"It will be hear in about 5 minutes, Julie," Angelica pointed out,"It's always here at exactly 7:40."

"Oh yeah," Julie said sheepishly,"So how were the dates?" Julie had been dying to ask Alice and Angelica that, but Angelica shot an "I'm gonna kill you if you ask that question" look.

"Honestly, Julie?" Runo asked harshly,"I personally would like to know what happened on the dates, but dates are _personal_. We aren't all the kiss and tell type."

"Sheesh, Runo. I just asked. She didn't need to answer," Julie said.

"Yeah, but you would ask her pretty please with a cherry on top then she would eventually tell," Runo pointed out.

"Maybe," Julie simply said.

Then, a limo came.

"Hey, guys!" Dan yelled with his head sticking out the window.

"I thought that you would ride your bike to school," Runo said suspicious.

"Yeah, well Marucho came to my house and I saw some Cheetoes in the limo," Dan said embarrassed.

"Figures," Runo said before she shoved Dan's head into the limo and opened the limo's shiny, black door.

When the girls got into the limo, they all gasped.

"I know, right?" Dan asked. "Really surprising."

"She's going to school with us," Marucho explained before any of the girls asked why Fabia was sitting in the limo.

Then the girls put on a fake smile and sat _across_ Fabia. The ride to school was quiet and they didn't talk until Kato (Is that how you spell it?) announced that they were there.

"Thank-you, Kato!" everybody said before he drove away.

"Wow!" Fabia exclaimed. "The school is huge!"

"Yeah, well let's go inside," Angelica said.

* * *

Julie's P.O.V.

OMG! I can not believe that Fabia is joining us to school! I thought that school was the only place for the brawlers to get to talk without Fabia. Stupid Fabia.

Suddenly, someone jumped off a tree and landed in front of Alice.

"For you, Alice," Shun said as he stood up. He held a rose to her! It was so romantic that I squealed.

"Shun is so cheesy!" Dan quietly said as he quickly turned around. (Like the time he said that Alice's grandfather looked like a geek.)

"Want me to bop you!" Runo, Angelica, and I said with fire in our eyes.

"No." Dan sounded so scared.

"Hey girls, is it me or does Fabia have fire in her eyes?" Angelica whispered to Runo and I.

We all to a quick glance at her and she did have fire in her eyes. Somebody's jealous.

"Let's move it!" Angelica yelled at the group.

* * *

Runo's P.O.V. (Finally!)

"Why won't Dan do anything romantic?" I screamed in my mind. When we entered the school Marucho immediately took Fabia to the office to get her assigned schedule and locker. The rest of us walked to our lockers. Luckily, my locker was next to Alice's and Julie's. Angelica's and Chan-Lee's locker was after Alice's. Then Marucho's, Dan's, Dustin's, Joe's, Billy's, and Shun's lockers were after Chan's locker. It was so easy to talk with them if I wanted to.

"Hello my dear Alice," a royal like voice said.

Shoot! It's Klaus's voice. A guy wearing 1700's styled clothes is not a guy to like.

"Hello, Klaus," Alice greeted.

"I just wanted to give you this bouquet of roses," Klaus formally said. YUCK!

"Sorry, but I'm dating someone," Alice told Klaus. You go girl!

"Who?" Klaus asked hurt.

"Me," Shun said loudly, "And if your going to flirt with _my_ girl then be prepared to have you butt kicked!"

Shun said my girl! Yea!

"Now get out!" Angelica shouted.

Klaus immediately followed her order, but not without saying that he would be back.

"That freak will get his butt whooped if he ever comes back with me around," Angelica declared.

We all laughed and got ready for class. We always got here early so that we could talk. Then Joe, Chan, Dustin, Billy, and Marucho arrived. Marucho said that Fabia's locker was far from ours.

"Yea!" Angelica, Julie, and I shouted.

Everybody except Shun, Alice, and Dustin looked at us like we've grown two more heads.

"She's been flirting with Shun and now our Alice is dating him, so the more the distance the better," I explained.

"Oh," Marucho, Billy, Joe, and Chan said.

"I still don't get it," Dan said.

That idiot! I was about to bop him again until Julie pulled him over and explained the whole situation.

"Let's get our stuff," Alice suggested.

After we all got our stuff the bell rang.

"Bye!" we all said to one another.

* * *

Me: Sorry for not updating for so long. I _hate_ Anubias! He talked to Dan like he was trash! If Anubias really admired him he would've known that Dan and Drago were struggling! And that Dillon creep isn't so well liked either. I mean charging money to meet the Bakugan celebs! It wasn't even approved by any of them. You can't just go "Hey, we're having a meet and greet and you have to be there" to people. UGHH! And that Dan fan isn't such an angel either! Just like Anubias, if he really admired him he would've known that Dan and Drago were struggling! I'm another female, but I'm gonna say it anyway. THAT IDIOT WOMAN! SOME WOMEN ARE JUST IDIOTS! Celon is so annoying! Saying that nobody stays number one forever is so true, but did Dan start like that? I don't think so. And if she was so right, wise, and powerful why didn't she help protect any of the worlds Dan did? Don't any of those Bakugan fans know that evolving so much and gaining so much power can cause real trouble? Don't they remember how Naga was defeated? He got too much power and he blew up. I think that he blew up. Did he blow up? And Drago almost killed everybody with his ability. Didn't they see that? Those IDIOTS! Dan was one of the few who helped make the rules so that they could battle in the first place. Dan was one of the many brawlers who saved Earth and Vestroia. Dan helped save Neathia. Dan tried to help control Drago's powers so that they could keep everybody safe. I actually cried at the way they were treating Dan in Bakugan Mechtanium Surge episode three. It's so unfair! I'm not a Dan fan, but this is ridiculous!

Alice: Whoa! You're really mad.

Me: And they didn't even include you and Runo in season 3! That's horrible!

Shun: She's really mad.

Me: You think?

Dan: Thanks for caring about me.

Me: No problem. That episode was heart breaking.

Runo: You're actually nice to Dan. O_O

Me: I know, right?

Runo: I actually feel sorry for him too.

Dan: Thanks guys.

Runo and I: No problem! :D

Shun: They're actually smiling at him.

Alice: I know.


	9. Gossip And Rumors

Me: Hello, readers! Thank-you for reviewing and I have calmed down, believe it or not, JazzGirl123. Sometimes I just want to bop, hit, or go Runo on the writer you know?

Runo: What do you mean go Runo on the writer?

Me: You know how you get really violent when Dan is around you?

Runo: Yeah.

Me: That's what I mean.

Runo: Oh! Great then!

Me: So, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Shun, Alice, Angelica, Dustin, Runo, Julie, Billy, Marucho, Chan-Lee, and Joe stands together while Dan waves his hand wildly.

Dan: Hey, wait a minute! Why is Chan-Lee, Joe, and Billy here?

Me: Because they're members of the story.

Dan: But you didn't put Fabia and Klaus here and they're members of the story!

Me: Can you get more stupid? Anyway, Fabia and Klaus are not here because they are the bad guys in the story.

Dan: That was hurtful and Fabia is a girl!

Me: Let's just pick somebody for the disclaimer, 'kay?

Dan: Sure. *wave his hand wildly*

Me: *sighs* Okay, I choose Marucho.

Dan: WHY?

Me: Because he is really smart and I randomly pick people.

Marucho: AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does not own Bakugan.

* * *

Chapter 9  
Madly In Love  
Gossip And Rumors

Alice's P.O.V.

I felt really bad when Fabia said she was going with us. I know that I should be nice, but she was so annoying!

I softly stroked the red rose Shun gave me. It made me feel closer to him. Then, the school's bell rang. I reluctantly put the rose into my locker.

"Bye!" we all shouted to one another.

My first class was with Runo, Julie, Marucho, Dan, and Shun. When we got to the classroom fangirls started swarming around us.

"KISS ME, DAN!" one shouted.

"NO, HE'S WITH ME!" another shouted.

"YOU GUYS ARE DUMB! SHUN IS WAY HOTTER THAN DAN IS!" yelled a Shun fangirl.

"ENOUGH!" Shun shouted.

All the fangirls started quieting down.

"None of you will date Dan or me so quit fighting," Shun said coldly.

The girls started going back to their seats. Right after that, the teacher came in.

* * *

3 Hours Later...

"Dan?" Runo asked in a too-sweet-to-be-her voice.

"What?" Dan asked.

"STOP EATING SO MUCH!"

"WELL, SORRY RUNO, BUT I ALWAYS EAT THIS MUCH!"

"Quiet down, guys. People will start looking at us," Marucho warned them.

First they growled at each other then they turned around. They will never change.

"Hey guys!" said a voice that belonged to a Neathian we all began to hate, though some of us hated that person or alien already.

"Hey, Fabia," we all said in a dreary voice.

"What happened? No welcome?" Fabia asked in a slightly pouted voice.

"There's no room left," Runo said coldly.

"Then let's make some room!" Fabia said too cheerfully.

Uh-oh. I bet that she'll try to separate me and Shun.

"Why don't you find another table?" Angelica asked. "There's plenty of nice kids and I heard some boys saying that you were _hot_."

Angelica said the last word like it was being forced to come out. She even put on a fake smile.

"No, I think that I can make room here," Fabia said. "Now, could you move, Alice? I'd like to sit next to my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!" we all shouted.

"Yeah, you heard me right," Fabia smiled evilly. "When the boys were talking to me they asked me out. Well, I just had to tell them the truth so I said that Shun and I were dating. I'm honestly surprised that you don't know by now. News certainly spreads quickly in this school."

"Um, Fabia," Angelica started," There are some problems with your rumors. First, how Shun and you are dating is not true. Second, he's madly in love with Alice, so you don't have a chance. Third, HE'LL NEVER LOVE A LOW LIFE LIKE YOU!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Ann. You are a complete idiot," Fabia said. "I _will_ date Shun. Maybe I'm not dating him now, but he _will _date me. He may be so-called madly in love with Alice right now, but deep inside he knows that he belongs with me. Plus, I'm not a low life. You, Alice, Runo, Chan-Lee and Julie are. Alice is the _lowest_ of the low lifes of course."

She smirked the whole time she was saying this. That really bothered me. Nobody calls my friends low lifes!

I saw Angelica's cheeks get red.

"You made a terrible mistake," Angelica said quietly as her voice quivered.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Fabia sang.

Angelica's whole body began to quiver.

"I said that you made a terrible mistake!" Angelica yelled without a hint of fear. "The first mistake you made was coming here! The second mistake you made was flirting with Shun! The third mistake you made was to even enter school! The fourth mistake you made was to tell a lie! The fifth and worst mistake was to call me and my friends low lifes! Alice is especially _not _a low life! She's practically the sweetest person on Earth! _YOU _are the lowest of low lifes!"

"Hmm, kitty likes to scratch, huh?" Fabia asked evilly,"Well, let's see who's right in the end!"

Then, Fabia turned to me.

"And don't think that I forgot about you, sweetie," Fabia said in a sickly sweet voice.

Then she slapped me and pushed me off the seat! I touched the spot where she just slapped me.

"Oh, you forgot something!" Fabia said as she smiled.

She was about to push my tray onto me when Shun grabbed her wrist.

"Get out," Shun muttered.

"But-" Fabia started, but was cut off by Shun.

"Get out!" he barked.

I have never seen this side of Shun before! It scared me.

Fabia left, but she didn't leave without saying that she'll be back.

* * *

Me: Ooh! Now they're officially enemies! Hope you like and review!


	10. Gloomy Afternoon

Me: Hello my fantastic readers! Thanks for all the reviews and thank-you to the review that I can't read without Google Translator. It was so sweet!

Runo: Have you seen Dan?

Me: Not since the boys had a sleepover in _A night to remember! 2 'Boys Version'._ I mean that was an awesome story! I encourage my readers to read it.

Runo: Yeah! It was hilarious.

Me: Runo, should I tell them the good news or the bad news.

Runo: The bad news.

Me: Okay, the bad news is that I'll be gone in Belize this Monday and will not return until about the end of the week. Plus, this chapter might be short.

Runo: The good news?

Me: I'll be writing lots of chapters if I can.

Drago: Are you gonna put us Bakugan in it?

Me: Yeah, one point or another. I haven't been having places where you Bakugan can be in sadly.

Tiggera: It's okay.

Me: Great! Drago will you do the disclaimer?

Drago: Okay, AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does not own Bakugan.

* * *

Madly In Love  
Chapter 10  
Gloomy Afternoon

Shun's P.O.V.

I was furious at Fabia! Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ hits _my _Alice!

As Fabia quickly scrambled away, Julie stuck her tongue at her.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked the girl I loved.

She nodded her head.

I looked at her worriedly, but she smiled at me.

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Whoa! That was heavy," I said.

The others nodded in agreement. Just then I noticed that everybody was staring at us.

"Am I good looking or what?" I asked out loud.

Oops! That earned a bop on the head from Runo.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" asked Runo. "MAKE EVERYONE THINK THAT YOU'RE GOD'S GIFT TO MANKIND?"

"NO!" I yelled back at her. "Well, maybe, but why else is everybody staring at us?"

I prepared for the blow that was surly to come upon my head, but it never came. Instead Runo was shocked.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU PEOPLE STARING AT?" Runo screamed.

Then everybody started to talk and eat immediately. (Because we know what will happen to them if they don't.)

"Let's eat," Marucho said gloomily.

At the sound of that I began to dig into my hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, watermelons, mangoes (My favorite fruit!), chocolate bars, Rice Crispies, and PUDDING!

"Oh no! I cried out suddenly.

"What is it?" Marucho asked with concern.

"My mom packed only _one_ piece of the pizza! Not the _whole_ thing!" I exclaimed outraged.

Then Runo bopped me on the back of my head again!

"YOU PIG!" she exclaimed. "YOUR MOM ALREADY PACKED YOU TONS OF FOOD!"

After she said that, Runo and I started our famous fights and all the while I was stuffing food into my mouth.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

The place where Fabia had slapped me stung! I could eat though, so I didn't worry the brawlers. The rest of the afternoon was gloomy.

* * *

Me: Sorry, guys! This was suppose to be a before-the-spring-break kind of chapter, but I've been really busy. I just realized that I want to write humorous stories more, but don't worry! I'll still write AxS fics! I know that this chapter is short, so sorry!


	11. The Guy Side Helps

Me: Hello my readers! I forgot to tell you that I had my trip already. Thank-you for the reviews and let's get this show on the road!

Alice: You forgot something.

Me: Oh, yeah! Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Dan: ME! OOH, ME PLEASE! *waves hand wildly in the air*

Baron: *starts copying Dan*

Me: Who are you guys waving at? Anyway, I choose... hmm, let me see... Baron!

Dan: I'm waving my hand too, you know!

Me: Really? I thought that you were trying to get the bus driver's attention again.

Baron: AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does not own Bakugan.

* * *

Madly In Love  
Chapter 11  
The Guy Side Helps

Shun's P.O.V.

Weeks have gone by now since the accident and Fabia is still trying to hit on me! It's really annoying. So annoying that I'd rather hear Dan talking about himself like he's God's gift to mankind while he's chomping on his favorite food with Runo yelling and bopping him. I thought that nothing could be more annoying that that, but boy was I wrong! Fabia tries to hit on me every hour daily. The time she would hit on me was the same everyday. Dan could even predict when she was gonna come!He would even warn me! It's not that often that Dan can or would do that. Marucho even gave me a schedule of when Fabia will come! They must feel sorry for me or something. Ren never said much and Jake tried to block Fabia whenever she came. Joe would try to distract her and Komba would help since I'm his "master".

I checked the schedule Marucho recently gave me.

* * *

*Schedule*

School Hitting Schedule

7:00-Fabia blows you a kiss.

8:00:Fabia clings onto your arm.

9:00-Fabia flirts with you.

10:00-Fabia leaves you a note.

11:00-Fabia asks one of her new friends to give you a message.

12:00-Fabia starts hitting on you and tries to convince you how dumb Alice is.

1:00-Fabia tries to kiss you.

2:00-Fabia pretends to slip and tries to land on you.

3:00-Fabia tries to sit next to you.

* * *

Dang, it's about to be 3:00! I'll just have to get to the limo before Fabia does!

* * *

Me: So sorry for disappearing! I needed to do stuff, my parents don't want me to use the computers on weekdays before dinner now (Which is at a late time), and we go out of town a lot on the weekends (Where they don't have WIFI). *sighs* Well, at least summer is coming up, so I _can_ write before dinner! And sorry for the really short chapter. I started this a long time ago and now I have different plans from before so I'm just going to make a longer chapter next time, okay?

Dan: Haha! She's so-

Me: Quit it! Anyway I hope that you can forgive me.

Dan: Haha! She's so-

Me: Runo! Get your frying pan because I found a good egg! (I would say bad egg, but who wants to eat a bad egg?)

Runo: WHERE'S THE EGG!

Me: *points at Dan*

Dan: Oh no!

Runo: *starts chasing Dan*

Me: Oh, I almost forgot! I have a poll on my profile. I couldn't decide what I want to do with Fabia so I was thinking "Why not let the readers pick?". So, anyway please vote!


	12. Unannounced Arrivals

Me: So sorry for not writing for such a long time! First I have writer's block, then all these school things, then a trip, then another short trip! Why can't I write! Well anyway I'm back so let's get on with the story! Julie, please do the disclaimer.

Julie: AliceXShunMEGAFan17 does **NOT** own Bakugan.

* * *

Profile

Name: Lindsey Lou  
Hair: Long and blond  
Hair Style: In a ponytail  
Eyes: Green  
Make-Up: Lots of red lipstick, hot pink blush, black mascara, and blue eyeshadow  
Personality: Snobby, obnoxious, envious, mean, jealous  
Outfit: Dark green tank top with a white star in the middle; black mini skirt; knee high brown boots; and silver, dangling earings

Name: Jane Arnees  
Hair: Long and black  
Hair Style: Down and straight  
Eyes: Blue  
Make-up: Hot pink lipstick  
Personality: Snobby, obnoxious, mean, jealous  
Outfit: Green and white striped shirt with short sleeves, black skinny jeans, black flip-flops, and green glasses

* * *

Madly In Love  
Chapter 12  
Unannounced Arrivals

Fabia's P.O.V.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" a random guy shouted to me.

"No, she wants to go with me!" shouted another.

After that, the group of boys started shouting at each other thinking that I liked one more than the other. The sad truth was that I liked none of them. I had my eyes on someone else.

"Those guys are, like, total losers, right, Fabia?" asked Lindsey, one of my new friends.

"Don't judge them to harshly. They're just in love," smirked Jane, one of my other new friends.

"Having them is an advantage," I said, "By having them Shun will feel jealous. He's only dating that loser girl, Alice, to get my attention because he knows that deep inside he's mine."

"I never thought of that," Lindsey said thoughtfully.

"Of course you haven't," Jane stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, girls. I have a ride to catch."

I winked at the boys and they all fell down. Lindsey and Jane snickered as we exited the school.

"Bye!" Lindsey yelled as we split to go our own ways.

"That is so childish," commented Jane.

I went toward the limo and found that _Alice_ and Julie were sitting next to Shun! How dare she!

"Hey, guys! I have a surprise for you at my house," Marucho said excitedly.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"I can't tell you!" Marucho answered.

"Why not?" Dan questioned.

"You idiot! If he tells you it won't be a secret anymore!" Runo screamed at him.

Dan made an oval shape with his mouth.

I honestly don't know how he saved Neathia and Gundalia now. It seems like all his intelligence must have left him.

"Are you gonna come in or what, Fabia?" Dan asked me impatiently. "I'm dying of suspense here!"

"Dan, is that how you address a princess?" Runo scolded with a smirk.

"Well, look at who's talking!" Dan said back.

While Dan and Runo were arguing again, I went to Alice and asked her to scoot. Unfortunately, Shun told me to back off. Surely that's a sign of love that he's trying to hide. I sighed while going to the only seat on the limo and that happened to be the farthest one from Shun.

* * *

Marucho's P.O.V.

I'm so excited that I can't hold it in much longer! I can't believe that they could contact me! Their technology must be advancing. I must ask them about it.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

When the Brawlers got to Marucho's house they had the biggest surprise of the day (partly because surprising things _always_ happens around them)!

"Ace! Mira! Baron! What are you doing here?" asked a shocked Dan.

"Hey! What about me?" asked Keith. (Normal Keith, not Spectra)

"Ace! Mira! Baron! Keith! What are you doing here?" Dan asked, correcting himself.

"We just wanted to spend time with you, Master Dan!" Baron answered excitedly.

"I just wanted to test the Dimensional Transporter that I built," Mira calmly said.

"Ace and I just wanted to tag along," Keith smiled.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Ace yelled.

"Um, who are these... people?" Fabia asked.

For a while, Dan answered about how Ace, Mira, and Baron need his help, how he beated the Vexos, how Drago was powerful, how some of the Vexos were good, and how Keith became good. Baron didn't get to say much, but when he could talk he would say how awesome Master Dan battled or something else about Master Dan.

"Daniel, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Drago asked.

"Don't call me Daniel!" Dan yelled. Then he looked around to see Marucho on the internet, Angelica and Dustin watching a show about dogs Alice and Shun talking, Fabia glaring at Alice after she finished a question of her homework, and Runo and Julie doing their homework.

"Oh."

Ace, Mira, and Keith shook their heads as Baron volunteered to help.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you guys come to our school!" Marucho asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Baron quickly answered.

"Sure, I guess," Mira replied.

"Okay. I'll do it just in case Mira gets into trouble," Keith stated.

"I go where Mira goes," Ace blushed.

At that statement, Julie squealed.

"It's settled then!" Marucho said happily. "School starts tomorrow!"

* * *

Me: I meant to get this out before my trip, but fanfiction didn't save for some reason. Sorry!

Dan: Apology NOT accepted!

Me: Meanie!

Dan: Hey!

Me: Bye!


End file.
